It's Always Nashville
|Overview}} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | next = }} " " is the fourth episode of the second season of Chesapeake Shores, and the thirteenth episode overall in the series. Synopsis Nashville is calling Trace, but leaving town creates a difficult distance between he and Abby. Trace hits the road to record an album with his ex-girlfriend Leigh, but has trouble channeling creative inspiration while he is away from Abby. A well-intentioned Jess creates trouble for Bree when she advertises that a famous author will attend a book reading at Bree's new bookstore. Ready to move on from his past relationship, Kevin tries to impress a free spirited firefighter on their first date. As Mick continues his plans to develop family land, Nell attempts to have him reconcile with his brother, Thomas. Plot Act 1 Abby pays Trace a visit as he continues to work on getting the club ready. She begins asking questions about the single he recorded with Leigh which prompts Trace to ask if she is okay with him going back to Nashville to pursue his music career. Sensing Abby’s unease, Trace kisses her and assures her they are going to be just fine. It’s morning at the O’Brien house and Jess has lots of good news about the Inn at Eagle Point. The new name and website are a success and her business is booming. Mick walks in and sternly calls out Bree using her full name. Mick was unaware that Bree was taking over the bookstore and is concerned that Bree might be giving up on her writing career. She tells him she thinks she can run the store and still write. Mick is impressed by her moxy and looks on her with fatherly pride. In Nashville, Leigh and Trace meet with Mark Hall, the owner of the record label and founder of the prestigious Studio 17 recording studio. Trace is surprised to learn that Mark has decided to personally produce their new single. Trace is even more stunned to learn that Mark has been a fan of Trace and Leigh’s music for a while and has been following them closely. With their introductions done, Mark takes Trace and Leigh into the studio to start working right away. Back at Sally’s, Connor and Kevin are finishing their coffee and catching up on their lives. As they talk, Connor spots a beautiful woman standing at the counter and shoots her a cheesy look. Slightly embarrassed, Kevin tries to impart some brotherly wisdom to his brother. Behind them, the woman approaches and instead calls out Connor for his childish attempt to get her attention. Kevin turns to her and immediately begins to apologize, not for his brother, but for not calling her. Sarah, the firewoman who gave Kevin her number on the beach, was surprised Kevin didn’t call but, not one to hold a grudge, politely reminds him that he still needs to pay his fine. Act 2 At the bookstore, as Megan thumbs through a hot new romance novel, Bree talks to her mom about her new future. Jess walks in with an idea to drum up business. She suggests her sister host a reading groups at the store. She suggests the first group discuss the new romance novel that’s been flying off the shelves. Bree isn’t sure she wants to follow her sisters plan so Jess makes up her mind for her and gleefully begins planning the reading group. At her office, Mick meets with Abby to talk about his plans for the O’Brien trust. Abby warns her father that Thomas is threatening to tie up the project with lawsuits and the road ahead will be difficult. Mick is sure Thomas’ threats will come to nothing but he is concerned about his daughter. Abby admits that her relationship with Trace is weighing heavy on her mind. Mick knows his daughter is troubled and gives her a comforting hug. Back in Nashville, Trace and Leigh are had at work recording their single. Mark is not a fan with what he is hearing and ends the session early. Afterwards, while the duo are unsure about the session, they are content to be back in Nashville. They decide head to the Palace Hotel to see if they’ve come far enough to be called up on stage to perform. At Sally’s, Abby meets with Thomas to find out when his relationship with her father began to sour. He tells her that he and Mick just drifted apart shortly after their dad died. At the bookstore, the fliers Jess made are attracting attention. Bree reads over the flier and sees that Jess has promised a meet and greet with the author of the best-selling romance novel, Simon Atwater. Bree is stunned that her sister has printed a lie. Jess tells Bree that she has the situation under control since the author will be in Baltimore on a book tour. She tells Bree that they only have to do is go to his book signing and invite him to Chesapeake Shores. Jess is sure her plan will work while Bree is sure her sister has doomed her new business. Act 3 Nearby, Kevin stops at the firehouse to finally ask Sarah out for a date. Before accepting, she wants to know why Kevin didn’t called her the first time. He tells her that it was all about timing. He smiles and tells her that he’ll tell her more about it over dinner. She smiles and accepts the invite. At the Palace Hotel, Trace spots his former base player John, sitting at the bar. Trace invites John to rejoin the band but John balks at the idea. John hasn’t forgiven Trace for the accident that devastated his life. John grabs his crutches and angrily walks away. Just then, the emcee calls Trace and Leigh to the stage to perform, leaving John to look on. Later in the day, Abby finds her dad looking over the progress of Trace’s club. Cornered, she asks to know the truth about his relationship with Thomas. He tells her that when their dad died, both his sons received half of the trust, but it was Mick who was placed in control of the trust. Ever since then, the two brothers began to grow apart and Thomas began blaming Mick for everything that ever went wrong in his life. Back in the studio, Leigh and Trace are back in the studio working on their song. Mark is growing more and more frustrated by what he hears and tells them he doesn’t feel any love in their song. Act 4 Bree and Jess arrive in Baltimore to try and convince author Simon Atwater to come to Chesapeake Shores for a meet and greet at Bree’s book club. The meeting doesn’t go as planned and both sisters fumble their words. Embarrassed, the run out of the room before things get any worst. Later that night, Kevin arrives at the fire station, ready for his date. When he arrives, he quickly realizes his date with Sarah will happen with the entire of the fire department crew. The firefighters are Sarah’s family and they are very protective. Unfortunately for Kevin, the date is cut short when a fire alarm goes off and the entire department take off. In Nashville, Trace and Leigh are grabbing a drink and rehashing their long day of recording. Trace thanks Leigh for believing in their music. Their conversation is interrupted when Abby calls Trace to ask how the recording is going. Leigh stares longingly at Trace while he is on the phone with Abby. The next morning, Trace and Leigh meet with Mark who tells the duo that he believes that Trace is lacking emotion when he’s singing. Mark tells Trace to think about the one person he wants the most and let the raw emotion come through when he’s singing. As Trace begins to sing, Leigh’s realizes that Trace is no longer singing with her in his heart. Act 5 Back in Chesapeake Shores, Bree and Jess are at Wordplay where Bree is struggling with second thoughts about buying the bookstore. Abby and Jess both assure Bree that she’s made the right decision. Bree’s doubts are heightened by her upcoming book club event that still doesn’t have it’s featured guest. Out a the O’Brien trust, Thomas and Mick walk through the grounds while diving into the roots of their estranged relationship. The next day, Mick heads to Abby’s to ask her management company will finance his development project, despite Thomas’ threats. In the end, Abby tells her dad that her company will back the project because she’s sure that in the end, he will make the right decision on how best to proceed. Later that night, a crowd has gathered at the bookstore, ready to meet Simon Atwater. Bree is about to break the bad news that Simon isn’t coming when, to her stunned surprise, Simon walks in the door. He gets settled in and starts reading a chapter of his book to the eager audience. Back in Nashville, Mark plays the newly produced single for Trace. Trace immediately notices that Leigh’s vocals have been cut out of the song entirely. Mark tells him he wants to market Trace as a solo act. Trace implores Mark to keep Leigh as his writing partner. Mark is firm in his decision and tells Trace Leigh can be his writing partner, but she has no place on stage singing with him. Trace admits that he’s not comfortable with the decision but Mark warns him that he won’t get another a second chance. Cast Series Regular Characters * Jesse Metcalfe as Trace Riley * Meghan Ory as Abby O'Brien * Barbara Niven as Megan O'Brien * Laci J Mailey as Jess O'Brien * Emilie Ullerup as Bree O'Brien * Brendan Penny as Kevin O'Brien * Andrew Francis as Connor O'Brien * Diane Ladd as Nell O'Brien * Treat Williams as Mick O'Brien Recurring Characters * Ace as Axel * Demord Dann as Rob Cooper * Gregory Harrison as Thomas O'Brien * Britt Irvin as Danielle Clayman * Abbie Magnuson as Caitlyn Winters * Kayden Magnuson as Carrie Winters * Oliver Rice as Simon Atwater * Jessica Sipos as Sarah Mercer * Bradley Stryker as John Rawl * Jerry Trimble as Mark Hall * Brittany Willacy as Leigh Corley One-Shot Characters * Denis Corbett as Nashville Tourist (uncredited) * Yolanda Corbett as Nashville Tourist (uncredited) * Laurie Empey as Book Shop / Cafe Patron (uncredited) * Dave Pittet as Harley Jones * Trent Pryor as Nashville Tourist (uncredited) * Frederic Robinson as Sound Engineer * Christian J. Stewart as Lawyer (uncredited) Mentioned-Only Characters Background, Notes, and Trivia Gallery 2x04 CS IMDb 1.jpg|Abby and Trace 2x04 CS IMDb 2.jpg|Trace Riley 2x04 CS IMDb 3.jpg|Mick O'Birien 2x04 CS IMDb 4.jpg|Abby and Trace 2x04 CS IMDb 5.jpg|Abby O'Brien 2x04 CS IMDb 6.jpg|Axel and Trace 2x04 CS IMDb 7.jpg|Mick and Abby 2x04 CS IMDb 8.jpg|Mick O'Brien References, External Links, and Websites * * https://www.hallmarkchannel.com/chesapeake-shores/its-always-nashville Category:Season 2